


You Know What They Say About Assuming

by CelticxPanda



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Morrigan and the Celtic Guard [3]
Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Demiromantic Character, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Get together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticxPanda/pseuds/CelticxPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating someone just because everyone else already thinks you're dating is probably a bad idea. But then again, Wally was never really known for thinking ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What They Say About Assuming

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between chapters 2 and 3 of my main work: Morrigan and the Celtic Guard [found here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4939816/chapters/11336998).

It surprises Kolby how easy it is to move into her dorm. Central State is a large school, but their freshman class is surprisingly small this year. Her dorm is better than she had hoped. She has her own bedroom (she’s the lucky one who gets the Juliet balcony) and she shares a bathroom and living space with two other girls. One of the girls brought a couch and the other had a TV that she was more than willing to share. There’s already a fridge in the room, but Kolby’s microwave is more than welcome. 

She’s still trying to remember their names, she’s pretty sure one of them is Darcy. The other might be Sarah. Or was it Sabrina? Sasha? She was going to have to ask again. 

“Yo, Kolby,” Darcy is at her door with an armful of boxes, “There’s someone asking for you downstairs.”

Kolby’s confused. She just got into Central three hours ago, unless it’s her parents, no one could possibly be coming to visit her.

Unless…

She nearly runs down the stairs, trying hard not to bump into people as she goes. The main floor is surprisingly empty, very few people have moved into the dorm yet. Then again, Kolby did move in the Friday before classes start (instead of Saturday like everyone else tends to).

She glances around the room, trying to find her mystery guest. Suddenly, two large hands cover her eyes and she tenses, static sparking on her finger tips. 

“You looking for me?” a familiar voice asks and Kolby grins.

“Wally!” she squeals, turning in his arms and jumping up to hug him tightly around the neck. 

“Hey there, girly,” the red head chuckles, twirling her around. 

“What are you doing here?” Kolby asks, “Not that I’m not happy to see you, of course.”

“Well, since it’s your first day in Central I figured I’d take you out for dinner and show you around town,” Wally explains, setting Kolby on the ground. 

A frown makes its way onto Kolby’s face, “I’m sorry, Wally. My parent’s are in town until tomorrow so they’re taking me to dinner tonight.”

She sees the disappointment in Wally’s face and immediately fishes out her phone, “But let me ask my parents if they’re okay with you joining us. I’m sure they’ll be more than happy I’ve already got a friend in Central.”

Her parents are a little surprised that the friend she wants to bring along is a boy that doesn’t even live in her dorm, but they don’t seem to mind to terribly. Wally tells them a smooth lie about being a graduate student of forensic anthropology (which isn’t terribly far from the truth given his day job at the police station) and Kolby says they met at one of the orientation meetings (which they kind of did, just not orientation for college). Kolby’s parents may know about her superhero-ing (hiding it from them was impossible after the Day of Blooming) but that didn’t mean she was going to out her fellow heroes to her parents (they still didn’t know about Sam and Luke and Toby and Tabitha). 

 

People ask questions when Morrigan suddenly shows up one day to help Flash defeat Captain Boomerang. Most chalk it up to a temporary alliance. Morrigan is a member of the Justice League after all, it shouldn’t surprise people that she’d help another member. The questions continue, however, when she continues to show up around the city.

“They’re totally dating,” Darcy insists, shoving popcorn into her mouth as she and Sabrina watch one of the more popular super hero gossip shows. 

“She’s also been showing up in Gotham for years, that doesn’t make her and Batman dating,” Kolby says, rolling her eyes. 

“How do you know they weren’t?” Darcy asks, “Maybe they had a nasty break up and now she’s dating the Flash. I mean, look, she even has red and yellow on her uniform! An homage to her new lover, maybe?”

“Just because they team up doesn’t mean they’re dating!” Kolby shouts, “If that were the case then how come people aren’t saying Morrigan and Gwydion are dating. Or that any of the Green Lanterns are dating? Or Superman and Batman? Those two are always teaming up. And besides, she’s had those stripes on her uniform forever. And, incase you hadn’t noticed, she’s also got a blue one. Pretty sure it’s more about her powers than who she’s dating.”

“Batman is totally straight, he’s got a thing for Catwoman, obviously,” Sabrina says, like what Kolby said was absolutely impossible (and totally ignoring her other argument).

“You don’t know he’s straight. He could be bi or pan,” Kolby corrects her.

“Whatever.”

 

“People think we’re dating?” Wally asks the next time Kolby sees him, this time aboard the Watchtower for monitor duty.

“My roommates do at least,” Kolby sighs, “And all those stupid gossipers in the media. Damian joked about it before I moved into my dorm.”

“GL has been asking about how we’re doing,” Wally remembers, “I kept thinking it was about how our team ups have turned out, but maybe he thinks we’re dating too.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.”

Wally leans across the gap between the two monitor chairs, grinning at her, “Maybe we should.”

“What?” Kolby stares at him, slackjawed by the very idea.

“Well why not?” Wally asks, “I mean, everyone else seems to think we’re a good match. Maybe they see something we don’t.”

“That’s a really bad reason for dating someone,” Kolby argues, folding her arms and spinning her chair away from Wally’s bright grin.

“You think so? I thought maybe we could at least try it out. If it doesn’t work, well then it’s no skin off our backs, right?”

Kolby is silent for a long moment, it still doesn’t seem like a great idea.

She turns to look over her shoulder at her friend, “I’ll think about it.”

She purposefully ignores Wally’s small cheer and celebratory spin of his chair.

 

Morrigan and the Flash sit atop a tall building, looking down at Central City. Morrigan isn’t used to patrolling during the day time, but that’s all Flash seems to do. Central’s so bright and colorful, so different from Gotham’s shadows and its hero is much the same way. Morrigan, in all her darkness, stands out more in the city than Flash does. The air is so much cleaner here, the scent of grain rolling in from the Kansas plains. Morrigan breaths deeply as a passing breeze blows through her exposed brown hair. 

“Pass me another sausage roll,” she tells her companion, holding out her hand.

Wally gets free stuff from fucking everywhere, most of it food. This time they were snacking on a bunch of donuts and various other breakfast foods from this one donut place that almost got robbed the other day.

Wally passes one over, taking one of the chocolate donuts and shoving it in his mouth at the same time. Kolby takes a bit out of breakfast treat, thinking.

“You know how we talked about maybe dating back during monitor duty last week?” Kolby asks.

“Yeah?” 

Kolby almost hates how hopeful Wally sounds, because she’s sure it’s not going to work the way he thinks it’s going to work. Romance doesn’t come easily to Kolby, and she doesn’t really have those kinds of feelings for Wally. But she wants to give it a chance because what if he does manage to push past that barrier of hers and she does develop romantic feelings for him? She’d never know if she didn’t at least try, right?

“I’m willing to try the dating thing,” she tells him, “But I’m warning you now, if you get fucking butt hurt and turn into a dick if it doesn’t work out, I’ll freeze your nuts off.”

Wally just laughs and throws an arm around Kolby’s shoulders, pulling her close and smiling into her hair. Kolby just rolls her eyes and takes another bite of her sausage roll.

 

Sabrina is a little shit.

Kolby knew that from the moment they met, but it wasn’t terribly apparent until she started shoving condoms under Kolby’s door every time Wally came over to hang out. She did even before they were dating and it was kind of funny at first but after like the tenth time it was just kind of obnoxious. She started keeping them in an old giant jar that used to have animal crackers in it, just waiting for the right moment. 

Sabrina has a boyfriend. Kolby knows because she’s heard them banging through her wall on the few nights she’s actually in her dorm. Kolby doesn’t know much about him other than the fact his name is something common and forgettable like Josh. That and he’s also the kind of guy who totally jacks off to Black Canary or Wonder Woman all the damn time but thinks it’s weird for women to have the same fantasies about Superman or Green Arrow (she knows because he’s in one of her history classes and was very vocal about his opinion during a discussion with one of his ‘bros’). 

Kolby saves up the condoms and waits until Josh or whatever his name is over and he and Sabrina are making out on the couch Darcy brought and Kolby prays to Danu that that’s all they’ve done on it. Kolby sneaks up on them all quiet-like with her jar of condoms. Darcy is standing in her bedroom’s doorway, hand over her mouth trying to keep from laughing. 

Sabrina screams when Kolby dumps the condoms on her. Josh looks pissed as hell and he probably hates her now but Kolby doesn’t care.

“I think you need these more than I do,” Kolby laughs and Darcy is bent over, face red and having a hard time breathing. 

Kolby really hopes that Sabrina doesn’t count the number of condoms. Because then she’d know that Kolby kept five of them.

 

“You dumped them on her?” 

Kolby and Wally walk down the hallway of the Watch Tower as Kolby regales him with the tale of how she defeated the dreaded condom witch. His arm is wrapped around her waist in a way that Kolby is surprised is as comfortable as it is.

“And her boyfriend,” she reminds him, “They probably hate me now but I don’t care, it was worth it.”

Wally laughs heartily, “You’re the best, Kolby.”

The kiss he presses to her temple is unexpected, but not unwelcome. At least until Arrow and Canary turn the corner and catch them. Their jaws drop and Kolby knows this is gonna be painful.

“Oh, hey guys!” Wally greets cheerfully.

“Are you finally opening up about dating?” Arrow teases as he walks up and pokes Kolby in the side. 

Kolby twitches and squirms closer to Wally, “For your information, we just started dating like two weeks ago.”

Canary raises a brow at this, “Really? We all thought you two had been dating for months.”

“Where do people keep getting that idea from?” Kolby shouts and throws her hands up. 

Arrow and Canary open their mouths to attempt to explain, but they stop and think. Even they weren’t entirely sure how the rumors had started, or who they had even gotten the idea from. So Oliver merely shrugs. 

 

Kolby likes counting Wally’s freckles. He has a lot of them. Most of them are on his face, covering his nose and cheeks. He has 27 there. She counted them one night when he had fallen asleep while she was still over and she didn’t have the heart to leave while he was sleeping. 

She’s counting the freckles on his arms now, laying back against his chest as they lounge on his couch. Wally’s watching some Saturday morning cartoon but Kolby’s not paying attention to it. 

“34.”

“Hmmm?” he turns his attention from the TV and nuzzles his nose into her hair. Her hair smells like vanilla and cinnamon and he fucking loves it.

“You’ve got 34 freckles,” she tells him, tracing a pattern in the freckles on his right arm. 

“Really now? That’s good to know.”

Kolby stops, and sees the marker laying on the coffee table. When she’s sure Wally isn’t paying attention, she reaches out and grabs it. She takes his right arm again, and traces the pattern she had been making with her fingers in magic marker. Wally twitches at the tickling feeling, and he looks down just in time to see Kolby finish drawing a heart using his freckles. 

Kolby stares at her work, her face unreadable. Wally watches her carefully and is about to say something when Kolby pulls his arm up and places a kiss on the ink free skin in the center of the heart. Wally giggles and hugs her tight, kissing her temple.

“I love you,” he murmurs into her ear.

“I love you, too,” she whispers back.

And she’s not sure if that’s a lie or not.


End file.
